Fantasy or reality?
by Psychic4you
Summary: Amy is having one epic fantasy about Sonic...or not? Rated M for sexual themes, mentioned drugs. Sonamy lemon. I don't take insults as reviews. Characters are owned by SEGA


Hello to you. My name is Amy Rose and I'm 21-years-old. I'm a pink hedgehog that's been in love with Sonic the hedgehog for more than 15 years. Yes I love him for everything he is. Not only because he's a hero but because he's the guy of my dream. He's the image of how I imagined my perfect partner. Only the thing is that he doesn't seem to like me back which makes me sad actually.

I live for Sonic, he's my life force and without him I have no existence. Even though he sometimes shows affection toward me, it's still questionable if you can call it love, In my eyes it is.

It was late in the evening and I won't go out because I'm not in the mood actually. I got to my cottage kitchen to go eat something quick. Once I've done I go watched some TV.

It didn't took long before I got bored and shut down the TV. So I went up the stairs and got to my bathroom. Once I entered I stand in front of my mirror and the sink. First I took a glass of water and then taking my toothbrush and put a line of pasta on it. Then I put my toothbrush in my mouth and started to scrub. I got the taste of mint in my mouth while cleaning because mint give me a fresh feeling.

After I'm done I got over to my bedroom. My room contains lots of pictures from Sonic. I wish he was with me this time though. I felt lonely without him in my life. Yes only Sonic can really satisfied me and nobody else. Whoever thinks I'm better with someone else is dead wrong.

When I was in my chamber I got over to my wardrobe and opened it containing all my dresses I spared hoping to wear them for Sonic on an occasion. So far all they do is hanging there and collecting dust. I took out my white-light blue nightgown out. I opened the zipper on the back of my red dress and take it off. Now I stand here naked with my bra and panty exposed but not for long because I put on my nightgown that would cover my naked body. I hanged my red dress back in my closest and closed it. I went to bed because I had nothing to do actually. Once I got under the sheets I looked at the only picture I've got where I hugged Sonic and it looked as he smiled too.

I can't sleep … I have this desire for Sonic that I need to fuel. I need my hero now I want him to take me, make me his, all those kind of things. I didn't told you before but I'm not a virgin anymore. You might wonder who's my first time right? Shadow? Silver? Tails? Knuckles? Etc….? Nope all wrong. It's Sonic, yes me and Sonic have done it once but sadly enough we were under influence of alcohol at that moment. I do remind small things from that night when he took my virginity. After that night we'd never got together again (or not that I know off). I do wish it though because I do love him with all my heart. I literally gave my body to him and all I ask is his love, it still isn't enough…

Now I'm here alone having this urge for Sonic again. I need him, I want him to take me, I just can't control this feeling.

I know he'll never love me the way I love him but I'll still do anything for him.

I started again to fantasy about him. Oh yeah I did that a lot when I'm alone, but after our first time I imaged him with me all the time. It felt as he's actually here with me now. I see the blue blur smiling on top of me conforming me. He'd the only one that succeeded in that quest when I'm desperate. I smiled at him too back hoping he would give his love to me. He'd closed his eyes and got over to me and put his lips on mine. Oh it felt so real, those lips that had nature smell all over. I kissed back with the love I've got for him. Our kiss was a small one and once we'd broke our kiss he'd whispered.

'Ames… don't worry. I'm here' he spoke quietly but in a warm way.

'Sonikku….' I whispered back to my blue crush.

'I know what you want Ames…' he'd said to me with his lovely voice.

'Please give it to me…' I replied at him.

He gave me a warm smile and then again closed his eyes and put his lips on mine. Only this time our kiss got more intense. I know this is all me having a dirty mind but I can't help but to feel so good with it even though it's wrong.

Our kiss turned into a French kiss and I put my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. For me having this fantasy it still does feel pretty good, as this is all real but it isn't of course. Oh I want to live in this fantasy if I could. Me and my Sonic as one, it makes me complete. I wished he'd told me he loves me, I would be all his. Our kiss stopped after about 10 minutes later because surprisingly we needed to recover air. I did start to breathe heavy even though this is all just a fantasy. I opened my eyes and still Sonic was on me. After we recovered we kissed, however he'd disconnected from mine to go lower and started lick me.

'Aaaaahhhhhhhh…..' I moaned because the feeling was taking the best of me.

Sonic continued but his hand to got to the straps that held my nightgown on and put them to the side. It slides down that uncovered my (not Rouge size) breast that were hold up from my bra.

'Amy … you are wonderful.' He speaks warmly.

'Sonic… please… I want you.' I begged him because my body demanded Sonic. It's as you're on cigarettes or on cocaine, your body asks for more even though you know it's wrong. Only you can't help it.

'A little patience Amy… don't get too excited.' He answers. Oh it feels as he really speak this to me even though he isn't (in reality) here.

He started to massage my arm. Oh it felt sooooooooooooo good, I couldn't help it but to moan hard. My body warmed up when he'd continued. After a while he'd moved to my other arm as it made my body wanting him even more.

'Ooooooohhhhh Sonic….' I moaned at him.

'Yes Amy….' He looked at me in the eyes while still massaging my arm.

'That feels so good…' I replied at him.

'It isn't over yet…' he spoke warmly.

'Oh Sonic please … don't make me wait, I want you now.' I spoke because my body was on fire on the inside and only he could execute it.

'Shhhhhh just enjoy…' he tells me warmly. Oh why can't this be reality? Why can't this be real? This is the Sonic I want and love with my heart. Only in my life mine doesn't seems to like me much. If only my fantasy I could transport this version of him to the real world, that's all I've ask.

Sonic started to move his hand toward my legs, he'd first massaged one of legs and yes you guessed it: I moaned again. Oh it felt so good with his gentle hands running up and down my legs. My body gave waves of pleasure to my brains that made me shaking. He did it also a with my other leg a bit later.

As time progressed he'd moved his warm hands to my belly. He gently rubbed against it and gohs... my split between my legs got excited. I continued with moaning as I felt Sonic's hands massaging me.

'Sonic….. go lower…..' I begged looking in his eyes hoping he'd finally would give himself to me.

'Not yet Amy….' He answered with a . Whhhhyyyyy?! I want him so badly now!

'Because I'm not done with you yet…' he speaks as he moves his hands to my breasts.

He held my breast in his hands and started to shake with them. I can't even describe the pleasure feeling that exposed when he did that. I moaned hard almost trying hard to breath. A few minutes later he squeezed them with his hands and that made me go absolutely crazy about him. Tension got the best of me as I felt my body building up pressure. I tried to hold back my pressure as long as I could but eventually I had to give in as my underwear got soaked. This fantasy does makes me go crazy.

'Wow you really want it don't you….? he questions softly to me.

'Yes Sonic… please… I can't take it no more…' I replied back out of breath because of my orgasm.

'As you wish…' He said before he slowly let his gentle hands slide down my body.

Oh when those hands where torturing me in a good way. He made his way to my panty and when he got to it (finally!) he let it slide down slowly. Why did it has to take so long? I want him and I want him now!

'Please Sonic… give yourself to me…' I softly requested him.

'After this Amy…' he speaks gently. I wanted to protest but he'd put his hands on my flower and rubbed it. Aaaaaaaaahhhhh my weakest spot… as he rubbed that I shake crazy.

'Sooooonnnnniiiiicccc aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh….' I moaned heavily.

'Let go of those sounds Amy. I like you saying them…' he'd said looking in my eyes enjoying

'Ah ah aaaahhhh ohh oh oh ih ih ah ah ah ah…..' I continued moaning. Oh this fantasy just felt too good to be real.

'That's it Amy…' he tells me still with his smile.

Again my body started to build up that same pressure as the first but this time I didn't had the energy to block it. Soon enough I felt my body announcing my next orgasm. I wanted to warn Sonic but I was too late.

'Sooooonnnnniiiiiiiiiccccccccccccccccc aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhgggggggg….gggg..ggg' I screamed all the air out my longs. Oh my god that felt so good.

'teheheh. Awsome…' he shows his fingers that are cover with my fluids.

'Okay Amy, now you'll get what you want…' he speaks in his sweet voice.

He'd pushed me lightly on my pillow and got on top of me. I immediately put both my legs around him so he wouldn't go anyway. I felt his body close to mine as it already heated me up again. This is it, the moment I've waited for, the time we would be one again if it wasn't for my imagination.

'Sonic… please…' I begged him for the last time but this time with really the desperation how much I wanted him.

'Of course…' he says to me.

I put my hands around his neck while he placed his member inside my wet flower. It's strange but I could have sworn I felt his manhood getting inside my body. But at this moment I didn't cared. Finally he'd got as far as he'd could into me. Because I was wet on my weak spot he got in without much trouble. Unlike my first time I didn't felt the pain that cost me my virginity. This time it was directly all pleasure waves.

He'd started to pump in and out me as each time he got back in a new pleasure wave shot to my head. I moved with him in rhythm as both of us moaned again. Oh this feeling felt so good. I wish I could enjoy this moment forever. Ah it's just as our last time and even better.

'Oh oh oh aah ah ah aaaah Sonic…you're so… good…' I moaned.

'You're… tight… oh I can feel it…' He replied moaning as well.

'Oh oh oh oh' I manage to speak.

Sonic continued pumping in and out but he moved up his actions. It's so strange that even though this all isn't real it did felt as it. Every time Sonic thrusts inside me I felt the wave going through my body. My gods he felt sooooo good. Ah why can't my Sonic be as this one I'm having now?

'Aaaah aaah Sonic…' I moaned in love with his actions.

'uuggh uuuugh heeeehhhh…' he groaned.

'Please give…. me your …..all! I want it…!' I spoke between my moans.

'If that's… what you wish… I'll give it…' he answered.

Sonic speeds up once again and booooyyyyy… it was amazing. Sonic got on full speed as still each time he'd gave a thrust into me made me more crazy. I felt my body tensing up announcing I'm close to my orgasm again.

'aah ah aah I'm close Sonic…' I stated as I tried to block my orgasm as long as I could.

'Me too… Amy… I can't…hold it…' He replies also struggling with his own. I felt my flower tighten around his member just before we finished.

'iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Aaaaammmy!...' He yelled.

'Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh Sooooooonnnniiiiiicccccc!' I screamed.

My body climaxed on his member. My split started to drenched his manhood with my fluids. Now I was completely sure of it… this was all a fantasy because I didn't felt his climax getting inside my body. Even though I wouldn't have actually minded but yeah… fantasies aren't realities. Sonic manage to not let himself fall on me but we both were hard breathing for air even though he'd still is inside me.

'*pant**pant**pant**pant* Sonic…' I opened my eyes looking into his.

'*pant* *pant* Amy… *pant**pant*' He replied smiling at me.

'*pant* Sonic…*pant* will you…*pant*… stay?...' I begged him.

'Shhhhh … just sleep Amy…' He said very quietly to me.

'I love you….' I whisper to my fantasy Sonic.

After that I closed my eyes and everything around me got black as my mind got me to my dream world where I was already married with Sonic and had children from him and everything. Our lives exists out of adventure, love, happiness without being bothered from anyone of his foes. It was living on a pink cloud.

* * *

I told Amy to go sleep and she whispered 'I love you….' to me. I wish I could say the same to her, but I can't. I'm not permitted to have anything with her besides friendship. When she closed her eyes I felt her grip on my neck loosen up as her pillow took her over from me. After that I disconnected my manhood from her. After that I disconnected my manhood from her.

After I got out I put of my condom that I used to protect her from being pregnant. I tiptoed out her house because nobody can't know that I 'gave myself' to her. It's all because of that drunken time. I felt these urges for her again and that's why I often 'visit' her at nights. I didn't raped her if you think that. If she would have said she didn't wanted it I wouldn't have done it. But she always said the opposite and so I got a little addicted to her. Deep inside me I know I don't do this just for sex, but because I love her.

'Soon Amy… it's just not the time yet. I love you as you love me. But we can't be together because of the many things in the world that are against me.' I thought to myself.

I tiptoed out her house and when I got out her house stealthily I ran away to a further trash can and throw away my used condom.

This is my little secret with Amy don't tell anyone.

Surprise yes it's me! Sonic the hedgehog, the one and only blue blur.

But please don't tell this to anyone (especially Amy). ssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh


End file.
